Chowilawu
by bluebaby3296
Summary: Set in 1828, Isabella and Jacob are forced into an arranged marriage by their fathers. Charlie wants the land, and Billy wishes to keep his people safe. What will become of this union?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story is co-written by me and my bestie ShavehC. We hope you like it as much as we do! Please be sure to let us know what you think! In case you're wondering what our title means, it's Native meaning is 'Joined Together By Water'. **

**JPOV**

I am Honiahaka, future chief of my people. We were a small tribe, living quiet, peaceful lives, until three months ago when everything was turned upside down. Pale faces invaded our neighboring village and destroyed it. They torched huts, murdered the warriors and did unspeakable things to the women. The damage left behind was unlike anything I'd ever seen. Blood everywhere, children cowering in the forest blinded by tears. It haunts us still as horrifying screams still echo in the wind.

My people are strong; but knives, bows and arrows are no match for swords, guns and cannons. The battle was lost before it even began. When the leader of these savages, a man by the name of Charles Thompson came to our village, my father reached a peaceful agreement with him to spare our people.

The agreement worked out well for my people, but not so much for me. My father agreed to share the land with pale faces, allow them to dig and build how they saw fit and Charles promised to let my people keep their homes and their lives. As if it was up to him if my people could live. We we're here first. Anyway. What did it take to seal this kind of agreement you ask? A marriage between Charles' daughter Isabella and me. The deal is that as long as our union is intact, so is the treaty between our people. I had to marry the devils daughter because the white demons murdered my kinsman. Because they were greedy for land.

Did I want to do this? Hell no. I'd rather feed my soul to the great spirits. How could I want to marry their kind when did what they did. Would I do it to save my people? Of course I would. I'd do anything to ensure the pale faces never harmed a single person in my village again. If it came down to it, I'd give my life for them, just as they would do for me.

"Jacob, are you alright son?" I turned in the direction of Kitchi, my father, the current leader of my people.

"Why do you call me that name? That is not my name." The pale faces had come in and given us all new names, trying to change us into the type of people they wanted us to be. Funny, we didn't do that to them when they arrived. I will never be like them, ever. They murdered our people, but we were the savages.

"It is the name they gave you. We need to get used to saying it. It's what your wife will call you as well." I turned away from him. That word. Wife. I hate that word.

"I know this is a lot for you to handle, but this is for the safety of our people, the lives of our children, and the virtue of our women." We'd been through this many times before in the last few months. The wedding could have been set next winter and I still would not be able to wrap my mind around it.

"I know all of this already; it doesn't mean I have to be happy about it. Marrying a pale face, one of those white demons…"

"No son, we can't think like that. The fact that they were willing to make a deal with us shows that there is hope for them. There has to be some goodness in there somewhere."

Oh how I wanted to refute that. They were willing to make a deal? There shouldn't have been a need for a deal. This is OUR freaking land. But I can't argue with him. He has to have hope, and so I. No matter who is wrong, I must follow his lead. "Whatever you say…Billy."

He chuckled. "That is a strange name, isn't it? At least my name is not Sam, like Kuruk's."

This time I laughed. "He hates that name; Lootah hasn't stopped calling him that since they changed it."

"Seth, Lootah's new name is Seth. Am I wrong for allowing them to do this to us?" Yes, but you're being a good chief.

"This was the only way you could save us. We never would have won a battle against them. You did what you had to, and none of us blame you for it. We all understand."

"How is everything going in here?" The booming voice of Charles Thompson rang throughout my tent.

"Everything is fine Charles; we're just getting ready for your daughter's arrival. When is she coming exactly?" My father asked.

"She's here. Her ship just arrived a little while ago. She wanted to get some rest for a bit, so I let her sleep. She's awake now." He smirked. Well isn't that just grand.

I had to admit that no matter how much I tried to prepare myself for this, I was not ready to meet her. I was nervous and I couldn't help wonder how she felt; not only about being forced to marry, but being forced to marry someone so completely different from what she was used to.

"May I ask how Isabella feels about this marriage?" I needed to know.

"She'll be fine with it. She has no choice." Just like I have no choice.

"What do you mean she'll be fine? She doesn't know?" How could she not know about her own marriage?

"No she doesn't, but when she finds out, she will be fine. Now come on out so you can meet her. She's already met Quil, Embry and Leah." Or as they were known to me; Makah, Shilah and Miakoda.

We stepped outside the tent and I spotted her immediately. I mean, how could I not? She definitely stood out enough. She was a pale face if I'd ever seen one. Her skin was sickly white, but beautiful. Her chestnut hair was pinned up tightly and her flowing gold dress fit her to perfection. She was clutching the shawl in her hands tightly. At least she is nice to look at. That fact however, doesn't make me any happier about this marriage. I just hope she isn't anything like some of the pale face women I've met.

When her eyes finally found mine, she just stared at me. She was taking me in the same way I'd just done with her. I smiled at her and she turned a very pleasant shade of red and smiled back. At least she isn't bitter.

"Isabella, this is the tribe's chief Billy and his son Jacob." She nodded at each of us but had yet to speak. A shy little thing isn't she.

"Jacob why don't you go and show her the land."

I started to walk away and she followed.

We walked in silence until we were away from everyone. I knew I needed to say something to her; I mean we were going to spend our lives together. Might as well try to make this as civil as possible.

"So Isabella…"

"Bella." She cut me off. "I prefer to be called Bella."

I smiled at her. "Whatever you want Bells."

She smiled. "Bells…I like that. So what's your real name? I mean I know it isn't Jacob."

"Honiahaka; it means little wolf."

She chuckled. "Are you a wolf Jacob?"

"Maybe."

When I looked over, I noticed the far off look in her eyes; she seemed to be somewhere else than here.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I'm wondering what I'm doing here. My father has never allowed me to travel and the first time he does, he insists I come without my mother. You know why I'm here don't you? Please tell me."

I thought about this for a moment before I answered. There was no sense in lying to her. "You're here to become my wife." She stared at me for a moment and then suddenly burst into a fit of giggles. What is wrong with her? I just told her she is to become my wife and she laughs? When I was told she would become wife I surely didn't laugh.

"I thought I was here to marry Quil. He was the first one I met when my ship arrived." Wait…that's why she's laughing? She's happy that it isn't Quil?

"So you're ok with it being me?"

"Not really, but I'm still glad it's not Quil." She pauses for a moment. "I sort of had a feeling I would be marrying someone. The way Edward was sulking in the corner like a two year old child kind of gave it away."

"Edward Mason? Why was he sulking?" I had a pretty good guess but wanted her to tell me.

"He has been asking for my hand for years. He just knew because of his family's position and power that he would get it. I guess not." I just stared at her in awe. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're taking all of this very well. Are you sure you're alright?" How could she be taking this so well? I was so sure she would have been quite mad.

"I'm fine…really. This is what my father wants. There's no point in fighting him. Besides, at least you're nice to look at." I laughed. "What's so funny?"

"I was thinking the same thing about you when I first saw you." Maybe this wouldn't be so unbearable after all. We seemed to think the same way at least. Haha, she thinks I'm nice to look at. That's a first.

"I guess I should be flattered that you at least find me attractive Mr.…did my father give you a last name?"

"Black…Jacob Black." I told her.

"Isabella Black has a nice ring to it I suppose." She was trying to put on a brave face for me, but I could see that she was scared to death. And she should be. Marrying someone of a different culture, let alone a complete stranger is terrifying. Especially if you're a woman. I wanted so badly to comfort her, but I didn't know how.

I don't know anything about her. We're strangers, but in two days, we'll be married. How do I help her handle it when it's weighing so heavily on me? I guess we'll have to find a way to get through it together.


	2. Chapter 2

**JPOV**

I'm trying extremely hard to wrap my head around this marriage, especially since I met my soon to be wife yesterday and learned that she is not half bad. Bella is very witty, sweet, seems to be loving and strong in her own right. I'm glad; I would have hated to marry a dumb boring pale face. Especially if she had no heart.

My physical attraction to her was almost instantaneous, but we are far from that part. I need her to be comfortable with me. I need her to want to do this; I won't make her resent me. I want this to be a good marriage. That can't happen if she resents me. Just have take things one day at a time.

I'm sitting outside her tent waiting, somewhat impatiently, for her to come out so we can take a walk together. Both of our fathers are insisting that we spend as much time together as possible before the wedding, which is tomorrow. I doubt that by tomorrow we'll know everything about each other or be the best of friends. We should have met earlier so we had more time to learn about one another. Parents.

I know she is a woman, but this ridiculous! Who takes this long getting dressed? Not even our women take this long. It's all those layers pale women wear.

"Proper ladies take their time dressing. They cannot just throw on some animal skin and come out into public." Edward Mason, I already knew he was the one speaking. I did not need to look at him. Oh how his voice irritates me so. And how dare he call our women improper! They are just as feminine as pale faces. Our women just happen to be smarter. Hunting, cleaning and doing other things requires movement; that cannot be done in those long dresses and overcoats.

He hated us, all of us. The reason? I would love to know myself. He didn't want Charles making the treaty with us at all. He wanted him to kill us. He called us animals, and I mean we were in a sense, but if Edward had any idea how true his statement had been, he would have gladly eaten those words. The sight would be priceless. But when it came down to it, they were the animals. Not us.

That was another thing I would have to share with Bella soon. Even though it had not happened to me yet, it was going to…soon, and she deserves to know the truth.

"Why don't you go hunt something? I shall send Bella to you when she is ready." Edward's silky voice was quickly becoming my least favorite sound in the whole world. Too bad he couldn't have been born mute. The world would have been a much quieter and pleasurable place without his voice.

"I told Bella I would wait for her and I am fine to do just that." I never gave him the satisfaction of looking at him; he did not deserve my attention. That was exactly what he wanted and he will learn quickly that he will never get what he wants from me. I know his type; he gets amusement from edging people on. It's disturbing.

"I do not know how Bella would feel about having your kind lurking around her tent." Is he serious? We're getting married tomorrow; she's on my rez. I doubt she minds being near us. Even if she did, there was nothing she could do. But Bella's not like that at all. If anything, she doesn't want people like him around. For a pale face that was educated, he's rather dim witted.

"I feel just fine about it." Bella came out of her tent wearing a beautiful white dress with a red over coat and she carried a white hat in her left hand. She still had her hair pinned tightly, but today she had soft curls framing the front of her face. "What woman would not love the idea of her intended waiting at her door?" She winked at me. Haha. Take that you overgrown pompous arrogant rodent.

Well since she wanted to play, I reached out and grabbed one of her hands and then leaned over and planted a very soft kiss behind her ear.

"Good morning, Bella." I whispered as I pulled away.

"Good morning, Jacob." She blushed and smiled. "What are you going to show me today?"

"I thought you might like to see the river." She nodded.

"The river is a ways off and the two of you are yet to be married, you'll need a chaperon. Michael will go with you." Have I mentioned that Edward is driving me mad? When will he learn that Bella will never be his wife? I'd like to take him out to the woods and let set the wolves on him. Haha, wolves.

Michael Lawson was yet another one that clearly fancied Bella. He wasn't a tall fellow, maybe 5'7, with blonde hair blue eyes and a face that resembled a child. The fact that she didn't seem partial to any of them made this easy. I have a bit of a jealous side and when something belongs to me, I don't share it. Tomorrow Bella will be my wife, mine for no other man to have, but me.

I may not be thrilled about this marriage, but I will not share her. Especially with the likes of Edward. Those prim and proper clothes and stuck up personality. Enough to drive anyone mad.

"That's fine with me, but we'll bring Shi…Embry along just to be safe. We shall get him on the way; let's get going." Bella and I walked away with Michael closely on our tails.

Charles had explained the purpose of the chaperon to me last night after I nearly killed one of his men for sneaking up on Bella and me while we were in the woods. He said once we were married we'd be able to be alone together, but for now Bella must keep her honor, and therefore she can't be alone with me. As if I would ever do that to her. I'd never shame her. I'd shame my tribe if I did that. I could never do that to my people, nor my father.

"How are you feeling this morning, Bella? Ready to run away screaming yet?" I know I would.

"Yes, I thought about that at least three times last night. But I'd probably be eaten by wolves trying to get out of here." I laughed.

"The wolves around here would not dare lay a finger on you." She looked confused.

"Do you really have wolves here? Are they dangerous? How many are there?"

"Bella relax. Yes, we have wolves here. No, they are not dangerous and as of right now there are about seven of them, but soon there will be more."

"How do you know that? What makes you think there will be more of them?"

"We just know the wolves here. You don't need to be afraid, Bella. I promise if you see one it won't hurt you."

"How can you say that? Wolves are wild animals, Jacob. They will kill you if you get too close, or if they even smell you."

"Not the wolves around here, Bells, they are not like that. These wolves have been around for a long time, and they are a part of our tribe. They don't hurt us, but they do protect us."

"But I am not a part of the tribe."

"You will be tomorrow and the wolves will honor you as such." If they don't, there will be hell to pay.

"That sounds crazy. You talk about the wolves as if they are people. I do not care what you say about them, I am staying as far away from them as possible." I couldn't help laughing.

"Good luck with that one, Bells."

"I am not worried that much though, because if I did come across an angry wolf, you would protect me, right?"

"Of course I would. I will always protect you." I knew as I said those words, they were very true.

I felt such a connection to her; it was something that I could not explain.

"I'd like to see you protect her from a wolf." I heard Michael say from behind me.

Just then we heard growling from the trees nearby and out stepped two huge wolves, one light brown with gray hairs and one all black. Of course, only I knew that it was just my father and Sam.

Sam had just recently turned and my father was helping him learn to control it. I have yet to go through my transformation, but my father is sure it will be soon. All the signs were there; I was growing more and more every day, I was eating like I had never seen food and my skin was warm enough to make the sun hot.

I was ready for it; this was the legacy of my people. We carried the spirit of the great wolf. It is in our blood, it is who we are.

At the sight of the two large animals, Bella wrapped her arm around my waist and hid behind my body.

"Bella, all is ok. I told you they will not harm you. They can sense how protective I am of you and soon it will make them leave. They only came out because they are unfamiliar with your scents. They want to smell you and Michael." Bella tightened her grip on my waist and pressed her face against my back. The feeling of her warm breath on my skin was doing things to me, but now was not the time to focus on that. "Bella, they are not going to come any closer. They can get your scent from where they are."

That was a warning to my father and Sam not to come any closer to us. I did not want Bella afraid of the wolves; it would make it that much harder for her to accept my being one.

Sam and my father stayed there for another few seconds before Sam growled once more in Michael's direction and then they left. Thank the spirits they left.

"That was unbelievable. Why did they not attack us?"

"I told you, Bella, you do not need to fear the wolves here." She looked up at me and smiled.

"What kind of witchcraft do your people have over the animals of this land? How do you control them?" Michael's voice was accusing. We knew well that the pale faces feared witch craft heavily.

"Michael! Why on earth would you say such a thing? Jacob has been very nice to you, and he just protected us both from the largest wolves I have ever seen in my life. I believe you owe him an apology for even thinking such an awful thing about him."

"But Bella…"

"Apologize, Michael…right now!" She stomped her foot at him and that had to be cutest thing I have ever seen. She's rather adorable when she's mad. That scowl and that stomp.

"It is alright Bells; he does not need to apologize to me. I did not protect you from anything because the wolves were never going to hurt you." She took my hand in hers. I smiled.

"Jake, you are being too kind." I raised an eyebrow. "What? You call me Bells; can I not call you Jake?"

"Of course you can, you may call me whatever you wish."

"Alright then, Teetonka. Thanks." Embry came out chuckling from behind a tree.

"I was not speaking to you when I said that and you will not call me Teetonka." I slapped him on the back of the head. I hated that name.

"What does Te…Teetonka mean?" Bella asked softly. It was cute watching her try to pronounce native names. Her face scrunched a bit when she sounded it out.

"It means he who talks too much." She giggled. She has such a cute laugh.

"I think it fits him perfectly." Embry shrugged. "How are you today, Bella?"

"I am well Embry, thank you for asking. How are you?"

"I am good…Michael." Embry nodded curtly and Michael did the same.

"We need to get this walk started, shall we?" My senses were already starting to become heightened and I could smell the rain coming.

We walked through the trees holding hands. It felt nice, it almost felt right. But I knew better than to let myself get attached to a pale face. Even though we had this treaty with them, they are not to be trusted. If her father ever decided things were not going his way, he could rip that treaty right out from under us. I pray to the spirits that never happens.

Embry stayed close by our side, joining in on the conversation and making Bella laugh quite a bit. Michael however, avoided us as if we were death.

"Your land is so beautiful. There are so many buildings and streets in London that we don't get to see things like this."

"Bella, how do you feel about marrying Ho…Jacob tomorrow? Are you nervous?" Embry asked once we had finally reached the river.

"If I said I was not nervous it would be untrue. It really is just nerves; it's not fear. I am not afraid of Jacob at all. I am simply nervous about becoming a wife. It helps to know that Jake is nervous too." Why did she say that? I will never hear the end of it.

"Jake?" Embry raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Jake…she calls me Jake. Before you even think of asking, no you may not call me that. Now go over there and sit with Michael; I would like to talk to Bella." He grumbled something in our native tongue, but went and sat with Michael anyway.

"Is everything alright, Jake?" I sat down at the bank of the river and pulled her down to sit with me. She lost her footing when I pulled and landed right on top of me.

I held her tightly around the waist and could hear her heart quickening as she stared into my eyes.

"What on earth is going on out here?" Edward came bursting through the tress. "Michael, you are supposed to be watching them, making sure Bella's virtue remains intact."

"Edward, they are about to be married tomorrow. Bella's virtue will be his soon anyway and they were not doing anything wrong. She fell." Michael explained.

Bella and I both stood and I helped her dust off her dress.

"You should have been keeping a closer watch on her. Bella, would you like to go back to the camp?"

Somebody hand me my bow and arrow right now. By my ancestors land this man is infuriating.

"No thank you, Edward. I would like to spend the rest of the day with Jacob as I had planned. I would love it even more if we could be alone."

"I'm sorry Bella, but you know that is not possible, and it is not safe. You should not be alone with someone like him." Someone like me? He's one to talk.

"I am standing right here, Mr. Mason. Or are you unaware of that?" Edward looked as though he would love nothing more than to hit me right now. Oh how I wish he would try. "Bella, it would seem that we cannot be alone today, so I shall walk you back to camp."

"Yes Jacob." She sighed.

I could feel myself quickly becoming irritated with Edward. Irritation leads to anger and, in my case, anger is not a good thing. My father told me that becoming too angry could trigger my transformation early. Turning into a giant wolf in front of my betrothed and a bunch of pale faced idiots would be bad. Very bad.

We made it back to their camp in what seemed like no time. They were staying at the camp because they had yet to begin building their homes and whatever else they had planned to build. My father made it clear that building was not to begin until after my marriage to Bella. I'd prefer it more if they did not build at all.

Charles and my father were both waiting there for us when we arrived.

"Jacob, I am going to go rest. I guess I shall see you in the morning." I leaned down, kissed Bella's hand softly and she disappeared behind her tent…

It's late into the night now; everything is quiet. The tribe is sleeping, so are our pale faced visitors. They are experiencing rest I only wish I could find, as my thoughts are heavy tonight. When the dawn comes, my entire life will be changed forever. Never again will anything be the same. But I guess that's what happens in life. Nothing can stay the same forever for time changes all things.

When I was a child and I pictured my bride, I saw myself with one of the beautiful brown-skinned women of my tribe. I never knew there was anything else. And now, because of my love for my people, I am about to marry a woman so unlike anything I have ever known.

I have been handling it well for my father, but inside I am screaming. Bella is a nice girl and quite beautiful, but she is not what I wanted for myself. I do not want this, but I will commit to it, for the sake of my people.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of very soft footsteps outside. I wondered which one of the kids was out walking around in the middle of the night. We have told them repeatedly that it is too dangerous to do that now; our lands are no longer our own. I stepped outside my tent and was shocked by who I saw.

"Bells?" I whispered and she turned to face me. "What are you doing out here alone?"

"I was looking for you. I was unsure which hut was yours." She was dressed in a long white night gown that was so sheer it was almost see through. Is that even appropriate for her to wear?

"You should not be here. You need to go back to the camp Bella; what if someone finds you here?"

"Jacob, please do not send me away right now. I just need to…oh I am sorry. You are right, I need to go back. Please forgive me." She started to walk away.

"Wait Bella…come on inside. If you are going to be here we really do not need to get caught outside." She smiled and then followed me inside.

"Thank you for letting me stay." She said as she sat on my cot.

"You still have not told me what you are doing here. We are not supposed to be alone together, especially like this." If we're caught, it could ruin everything.

"I was thinking about tomorrow and I just did not want to be alone. You were the first person who came to mind."

"It is not safe for you to be wandering out here alone."

"I was safe, the wolves are out. I saw a grey one tonight." Embry.

"It still is not safe for you to be out here alone. If you needed to talk to someone, you should have chosen someone from your camp!" It was strange that I was yelling and whispering all at the same time.

"Do not dare take that tone of voice with me, Jacob! I just wanted to talk to someone about how I am feeling, but clearly I made a mistake in coming here. I shall see you tomorrow." She stormed out and I did not follow.

If she wanted to leave, that was perfectly fine with me. I was not about to spend the night chasing some spoiled pale face girl all over my land. Even if my heart was telling me to.

BPOV

How could treat me like that? I was not asking him to hold my hand or comfort me while I cry. I just wanted to talk to him. Why must men act like that? One minute they're fine and the next they're practically biting off your head.

I hate that I have to marry him. What kind of life am I going to have stuck here with a bunch of people who hate me? None of them want us here and I know he does not want to marry me anymore than I care to marry him. I thought maybe we could talk about that. I thought maybe we could find some common ground, some way to make this not so bad. Maybe he doesn't want to make things work?

He did not even bother to come after me, yet he had pretended to be so concerned about my safety.

When I was far enough from him and close enough to my camp, I slumped down against a tree. Once I was there, I could not help myself and I started to sob. I heard some rustling in the trees before me and a few seconds later, I saw that same grey wolf from earlier.

He was not growling, he appeared to be taking in my emotions. The way he was staring at me seemed far too intelligent for an animal. After a few moments of both of us just staring at each other, he slowly started moving in my direction.

I was too afraid to move. If he was about to kill me, he was going to have a very easy time of it. I was sure that once he got closer he was going to attack. I was shocked when he simply laid down by my side and snuggled himself close to me. I should have been scared half to death, yet I had never felt safer. I leaned into him and he was so warm.

Since it appeared he did not intend to kill me, I snuggled closer to him and let myself sob once again…


	3. Chapter 3

Dammit straight to hell! I feel bad. As much I as I say don't care, I feel bad for how I reacted. She is having the same feelings about the marriage as I am and she just wanted to talk to me about it. She didn't have anyone to talk to like I had. I shouldn't have pushed her away.

Maybe I didn't have to be so mean. I should go find her.

"Jacob! Jacob, are you awake in there?" Charles? Oh no! Had Bella gone to her father telling him I hurt her precious feelings?

He entered my hut with a serious scowl on his face.

"Have you seen Isabella? She is not at the camp and we haven't been able to find her anywhere!" His voice was in a panic. I looked over at my father and he simply rolled his eyes and nodded towards the woods. I knew with his wolf senses he knew exactly where Bella was.

"I'll find her." Was all I said before I walked out of the tent.

I picked up Bella's scent as soon as I stepped outside. My wolf senses were there although still very faint because my transformation was incomplete. Bella had walked out of my tent and gone to the left. Did she not remember that she walked straight to get to me?

Crickets were chirping all around me. I could see the feint glow of an owls eyes perched on an old oak tree. The smell of night has always been my favorite. That dewy sharp scent mixed with pine an oak, there's nothing like it.

I walked a little deeper in the woods and found Bella sleeping comfortably on Embry's wolf. Her white gown was neatly tucked under her feet, her soft brown curls splayed over grey fur. She looked rather pretty asleep.

Embry raised his head as he heard me approach. I can't believe he's letting her use him as a pillow. She looks so small in comparison to Embry's huge form. In a way, she looks like a wolf pup cuddled close to its mother.

"Her father is looking for her. Thanks for taking care of her." I reached down to pick her up and Embry started to growl. "What in the world is wrong with you?" He growled louder and Bella opened her eyes. Why in the spirits name did he growl at me? We'll have to discuss that later when we're alone.

When she saw me, she buried her head in Embry's side and he nuzzled her with his nose. A cute sight, but there was no time for that; I had to get Bella back.

"I see you've bonded with one of the wolves. I told you they wouldn't hurt you. Now we need to go. Your father is looking for you and he won't understand this. He might try to hurt the wolf." Bella's face looked panic when she raised her head.

I wasn't trying to scare her. I was being honest. She stood slowly and ran her hand through Embry's fur causing him to purr like a cat. I wonder if she would react like that if she knew it was him. Probably not. I wonder if she'll do that to me when I phase.

I reached my hand out to her and she shook her head telling me she wouldn't take it. Had I really hurt her feelings that bad? Great. Now I really feel bad.

"You should be careful wandering out here alone. The wolves are not the only animals around here and if that one hadn't been around you could have been hurt." I told her as we walked back to where our fathers waited. She simply nodded but still didn't speak. Nice work Jacob. Luck just isn't on my side.

With one final look towards Embry, we made our way back to the camps. The walk back was silent. Occasionally she'd look over in my direction; I could see it in her eyes she wanted to say something. I wanted to speak, but knew no words would come. She fiddled with her fingers and the gnawing on her bottom lip grew as we drew near the camp. I don't blame her. Her father no doubt isn't going to be thrilled with her. Nor do I blame him. She's his only daughter; he has every right to be worried about her.

The campfire peaked out just around the trees. Around it, I could see my father and Charles, who was pacing back and forth. My father, when he saw us coming, murmured something and in an instant Charles focus landed on us.

"Isabella, what were you thinking? Wandering around out here alone! Are you insane? Do you have a death wish? Are you trying to kill me? Do you have any idea how worried I've been? There are wild animals out here! You could have been ser..." Bella cut him of then. And thank the spirits she did. I thought he was never going to stop.

"Father, please! I am fine. You have nothing to worry about."

"Really? I have nothing to worry about? My only daughter goes wandering around a strange place she knows nothing about in the middle of the night and I have nothing to worry about!" Bella winced at the raise of his voice. And then she opened her eyes and I swear I saw fire in them.

"Well your only daughter wouldn't be in this strange place if it wasn't for you!" She poked her father in the chest and his eyes went wide along with everyone else's. "I never asked to be on this land and I never asked to marry him!" She pointed her finger at me and jumped back.

"Isabella, sweetheart I was just worried about..."

"Like I said, father your worry is unnecessary as I am alive and unharmed. Thank you Jacob for finding me" She never looked at me as she said this.

"I was worried as well Bella." I said and then her head sharply turned towards me.

"Well it sure didn't seem like you were too worried to me." I deserved that.

"Isabella! Now you're just being a brat. Jacob found you and brought you back to camp safely. You will not speak to him that way, even if you are angry with me. Apologize." Bella looked at her father as if he was growing another head right before her eyes.

"No Charles, it's more than alright. She doesn't have to apologize to me. Really. Bella must be tired; you should get her back to camp." I really didn't want her apologizing to me. It was after all my fault she'd been out there alone in the first place.

Charles simply nodded and walked back to the camp with Bella in tow. I'm glad that's over.

"Embry, come out of the shadows. Human." My father said calmly. There was no need for him to raise his voice, Embry could hear him clearly anyway.

"I know I probably shouldn't have done that but she was crying and you'd given me orders that I couldn't change back until you said. She was alone and hurting, I could sense it."

"You did the right thing Embry. I'm not angry with you but I would like to know why you growled at Jacob when he tried to take Bella." He wasn't asking a question because he wasn't giving Embry a choice of whether or not he'd answer.

Yes, why did you growl at me Embry?

"I was on edge. My thoughts were centered on protecting Bella. All I saw was someone approaching her; it was a mistake. Sorry Jacob." He was lying. He knew it had been me and was angry with me for making Bella cry. That was why he growled.

"Well I can understand that. And I'm sure Jacob appreciates you protecting his bride. Now let's all go to bed; we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." You mean ahead of me. I'm the one who's life is about to change. Its my life that is over. I'm the one marrying her, not you, not Embry. Me.

They both walked away without another word. I went back inside my tent and threw my body to the ground thankful that finally sleep found me.

The morning found me in less than joyous spirits. Married. In a few short minutes I'd be married to a girl I barely knew, a girl I barely even wanted to know. Isn't life grand!

"Morning son. You look very nice." My father says as he walks in my tent. Really? I look nice? What am I a girl? What son what's to hear he looks nice when he's about to marry someone he does not want to. The words I'd rather hear are, "son, you don't have wed the pale face".

"I look nice in their clothes; this is what they deem appropriate for a wedding. I look ridiculous and these clothes are too tight." I felt like the clothes were growing tighter and tighter with each breath I took. It felt like I was being squeezed by a snake. These are not my clothes. This is not my skin. Like the snake, I can't wait to be free of this constricting attire.

"Son please. I know I'm asking so much of you, but this is for our people. Endure it son, you are strong enough." I could do nothing but hang my head in defeat. Was it not bad enough that I was marrying a pale woman? Now I had to dress like them as well? What next, acting like them and forgetting my heritage?

Thank the spirits they have yet to build a church here! At least I still get to have my wedding outside. Although my family and tribe were on one side and Bella's was on the other, it was still nice to be getting married near the river. I loved the river. It's peaceful and serene.

Everyone was waiting patiently for Bella to come out of her tent and finally it opened and she emerged. She was arm and arm with her father and wearing a beautiful white dress. It was not as long as most dresses, as the sleeves came down halfway on her arms. It was a simple, yet, had just the right amount of lace and beading. Simple and beautiful, just like Bella. For the first time she had decided to let her hair hang. It fell in soft curls around her face. She was absolutely gorgeous. Mine. Whoa, where did that come from?

I stared at Bella with a hunger in my eyes that I had never experienced before. She locked eyes with me and blushed bright red at my expression as she and her father walked closer to me. Come on Honiahaka snap out of it. She's just a woman.

Once they were finally before me, her father placed her hand in mine and stepped away. We both just stared at each other and I mouthed to her 'You look beautiful' and she mouthed back 'Thank you' and turned even redder.

The ceremony was a classic English one I supposed. I had never been to one before. This was my first and probably my last English wedding. I hope.

Bella and I exchanged vows and then rings. Her father had been the one to supply them. I did not know what to expect and I definitely was not expecting to hear the words 'You may now salute your bride'. I looked at the man confused and he leaned in close and whispered to me. "You are supposed to kiss her." Oh! Wait, what?

I looked at Bella and she was biting her lip. I leaned over and very lightly brought my lips to hers for a soft kiss. I knew Bella and I were both much too shy for anything more than that in front of everyone. And just like that the wedding was over and our lives were one.

After the wedding, everyone celebrated in his or her own way. My people by dancing and singing and Bella's by eating. I'd spent the majority of the party with Quil and Seth listening to Quil explain how I was to "please" my new wife. His voice became nothing but a background noise as I spotted Bella leaning against a tree obviously uncomfortable with whatever conversation she was currently having with Edward Mason. Mine. Ok seriously, what in the world is that? Yes, she is my wife, but she is not mine. My inner voice needs to stop saying that. I do not feel for her. I should not be thinking that.

I stepped away from my two friends and over to where Bella stood with Edward. I only caught the end of the conversation.

"That is none of your business Edward. Jacob is my husband." She was clearly irritated. That does not surprise me as anyone who spends a moment with Edward easily becomes vexed.

"But Isabella, you can't seriously be thinking about letting him..." Edward saw me approaching then and quickly cut himself off. Smart choice.

"May I speak with my wife alone?" Edward clinched his fist but didn't say anything he just walked away.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue." Bella smiled.

"I owe you an apology for the way I treated you last night. I was rude and I'm very sorry." I put my hand over my chest and gave the saddest eyes I could. "Forgive me my sweet Bells." She giggled. Mine. That is really getting irritating now. Seriously, do I not have any control over my inner thoughts?

"Of course I forgive you my dear Jake." She said smiling.

"Good. Now what was Mr. Mason saying to upset my bride?" Anything that man says is enough to upset anyone.

Her gaze went toward the river as if she didn't want to say it aloud. "Bells?"

"He wanted to know if I was going to lay with you tonight." She whispered. Now I'm seeing red. Where is my bow, seriously, someone needs to get me my weapons. He's so lucky it's my wedding day or I'd have him strung up like a carcass.

"That isn't his business. That is strictly between you and I." Edward was really asking for me to introduce him to my native side. If he didn't stop his actions soon, he will find out just how animalistic I can be.

"That is the same thing I told him."

"Bells I know you aren't ready for that and I won't force it on you. We have the rest of our lives together. We are still getting to know each other. No hurry." Bella threw herself in my arms and wrapped her hands around my neck. I responded by wrapping arms around her waist. Mine. Who is that? Why do you keep repeating it?

"Thank you Jake! Thank you so much."

"Bells I know you're excited but you know we can't tell anyone. Other people cannot find out the marriage has not or will not be consummated anytime soon. It will be considered null and void."

"I know we will keep this between us." When my gaze met Edward's I realized that Bella was still in my arms. Don't like that do you golden ferret.

"I should probably release you now. Edward doesn't look too happy about the way I'm holding you." We both chuckled. He needs to get used to it or leave. She's MINE.

"Maybe you should show him who is boss." I pulled back from her little, keeping her arms around my neck and mine around her waist. I like the way she thinks. Deviant little thing she is.

"Perhaps I should." I gently caressed her soft pale cheek, pulled her to me and kissed her more passionately than I had in the ceremony. She responded to me twisting her fingers in my hair and pulling her body closer to mine. My tongue swiped across her bottom lip and she opened for me. She tasted sweet. Mine. Mine. Whoever you are, shut up. You're bothering me at the moment. Any other time fine, but not now.

All of a sudden, a round of applause broke out from behind us and when I broke our kiss, everyone was watching us and clapping. Bella buried her face in the crease of my neck and groaned.

My father and Bella's were standing side by side both smiling widely. Quil, Embry and Seth were nearby whistling and Edward's face had turned greened with envy. Good. Mine. And this time that came from me.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN from ShavehC: Thanks so much to everyone who is reading this story. This story is bluebaby's brainchild and I'm so happy she asked me to be a part of it. The response we're getting is overwhelming and you guys are simply awesome. I don't really have a whole lot to say this time but I tend to talk a little more the deeper I get into a story. Just a warning. Anyway, I'll be quiet now and let you get on to the next chapter. Thanks again and Keep the reviews coming!**

**AN from bluebaby: Like my partner in crime said, I'm so happy you all like our story. I'm super happy that Shaveh agreed to work with me on it; she's amazing! My jaw is on the floor at how many people have responded to this fic. It's insane! You guys rock. I'd also like to mention my other story Homeless Heart. I'd love it if you guys would check it out and leave it some love. I promise you won't be disappointed. Without further ado, we present ch 4! **

**Chapter 4**

**JPOV**

"Bella, why are you pacing back and forth?" The celebration was finally over and now the only two people left on the bank of the river were Bella and I. I wonder what's got her knickers in a bunch.

She'd been fine while we were saying goodnight to everyone, but now she seemed to be restless. I hope she isn't worrying about tonight because I meant what I said. I will not force anything on her. If I did that I'd be no better than the pale faces who massacred my people months ago. Any chance of a happy life would be gone if I wronged her like that. The light in her eyes would be gone. Never. The thought of…no I can't. I can't imagine because that's not me. But any man who dare try to force himself upon her better run and hide.

"Bells, if this about the kiss earlier I don't expect anything to..."

"Oh no Jake it is not that at all. The kiss was very nice and I look forward to doing that again, maybe in a few minutes." She winked and smiled. "I am worried about my mother's arrival tomorrow. My father purposely made sure she would not arrive until after the wedding. She is going to be furious."

"Your mother hates my people too I assume?" They had no reason; they don't even know us.

"It's not that. My mother was best friend's with Edward's mother Elizabeth before she died and is still good friends with his aunt Esme. My mother wanted me to marry Edward."

Who in their right mind would want their daughter marrying that annoying troglodyte? Does her mother have some sort of fascination with golden ferrets? I wouldn't wish marriage to him on my worst enemy! And he is my worst enemy! How could she have wanted Bella to marry someone like him? He has no soul, no kindness and certainly does not understand Bells. He's too standoffish and uptight.

"Ah, I see. I wish I knew what to say to make this better but I don't and honestly, I don't want to focus on that tonight. This is our wedding night Bells and even though neither of us is all that excited about being forced into this marriage we are going to make it work."

"You're right; we can worry about this tomorrow. For now, let us go to bed. I'll even let you kiss me again." She giggled.

I started walking towards her and her giggles stopped immediately. She narrowed her eyes at me, taking a step back as I moved forward. Again, I stepped closer to her until I had her back pressed against one of the trees on the riverbank. I felt like a wolf closing in on its prey. Those big doe eyes, those soft pink lips, and that crimson blush upon her cheeks.

"You are my wife now Bella. If I want to kiss you I can, whenever I want." She smirked at me. She is definitely a little vixen. Her inner animal has yet to be released. Hmhm, my little she wolf.

"Hmmm, a little arrogant aren't we Mr. Black?" Yes, yes I am. Only with you though.

"It is my nature Mrs. Black." I bent my head towards her and softly pressed my lips to hers. Heaven.

**Next morning**

**BPOV**

"Bells stop it!" Jacob yanked my hand out of mouth to keep me from biting my nails.

We were standing near the camp waiting for my father to come back with my mother and the rest of Edward's family. I'm positively nervous and can't help but fidget and bite my nails. It's a habit.

"I need you to tell me who exactly we are waiting for besides your mother."

"Edward's parents Dr. Carlisle and Mrs. Esme Cullen, Alice Whitlock, and Emmett, Edward's brother." I was really excited that Emmett was coming; we've been best friends since we were kids, despite the fact that my mother said it was un-lady like to be that affectionate with a man who wasn't a relative. Mother is always very proper.

"Alice Whitlock? Is she related to Jasper?" He asked as he leaned against a tree. His long air dancing in the breeze.

"She is his wife but they lost a few babies last year. She kept getting pregnant and then kept losing them. She carried the last one full term and when he came out…he was dead. She had a bit of a breakdown after that. Alice doesn't really talk anymore. Everyone keeps trying to convince Jasper to send her away but he loves her too much." Jasper is a true gentleman. Very kind. He loves her more than life itself. True love. Something I didn't get the chance for. Who knows…maybe…

"I can't imagine the pain of losing a child. My heart cries for her." He's so kind.

"She has lost three children. I do not want to imagine the pain she is going through. Anyway, you have nothing to worry about from her. And for Edward to have been raised by the Cullen's he is nothing like them. Carlisle and Esme are wonderful people and Carlisle is a great doctor. Emmett is a bit intimidating to look at but he is a sweetheart underneath it all. He is my dearest friend." I can't wait to see my Emmy Bear.

"That does not sound so bad. So what...oh there they are." My parents came out of the clearing then with Carlisle and Esme on their left and Emmett on their right. Jasper must have collected Alice himself. Guess this is it.

My mother saw me and smiled, until she looked down and noticed my hand in Jacob's. I didn't pull away because I had nothing to be ashamed of. Jake made a much better husband than Edward would have even if it had only been a day. At least with Jacob I was allowed to have my own mind and express myself. That is what I like most about him; he's so open-minded, like me. Nor is he controlling. More importantly, I could be myself with him.

It took them what seemed like forever to reach us.

"Isabella, sweetheart come to your mother...I have missed you!" She held out her arms and I ran to her. Even though I was scared at how she would take this, I missed her. "Mmmm, sweetheart how are you enjoying the land? No one has hurt you have they?" She was still holding me but I knew her eyes were fixed on Jacob right now. I pulled away and smiled at her.

"Mother, the land is beautiful and all the people are so nice. You will love it here." What's not to love? Mountains, rivers, meadows, it is breath taking.

"I am sure I will. Now why don't you introduce me to your friend?" She was watching Jake through curious eyes.

"Of course mother. Jacob Black this is my mother Renee Thompson. Mother this is Jacob, my husband." Esme gasped and my mother laughed.

"Isabella dear, that is not funny and you should not make such jokes." When my face remained serious, my mother's laughter stopped completely. "You were making a joke weren't you? Isabella? Charles? What on earth is going on here?"

"Why don't you come with me darling and I will explain everything."

"Don't you darling me Charles Thompson! You tell me this moment why my daughter is calling THAT man her husband! A native for all things. Not that there's anything wrong with natives, but he's not Edward!"

I turned to see Jake inwardly groan and shudder. I felt horrible. This tirade of hers had to end now. It was embarrassing.

"Now mother why don't you let father explain everything to you on a tour of the camp?" Please don't fight me on this. Please oh please.

"No. Why have I come find her married? Why was I not told? There must be some reason. My own child married and I wasn't even here! What lunacy is this?"

What surprised me in that moment was the person to interrupt her was not who I'd thought it would be. I thought for sure it would have been father, but no, it was Jacob.

"Ma'am," Jacob said very politely. "I know you're confused and angry, and for that I am sorry. There was never any intention of hurting your feelings. But I promise you that your daughter will be well taken care of. I will be the best husband to her that I can."

My mouth hung open as well as everyone else's. The most shocked looking person was my mother. Father just stood there unsure of what just happened. And the Cullen's, well Esme's mouth was agape and Carlisle seemed pensive. The most shocked expression was Billy's for he seemed rather unfazed by it. He seemed proud in way. I was a bit taken back, but grateful.

"Jacob is a good kid. A good hunter and future leader of our people. We see Bella as family and hope you do to. We welcome you and your friends to our land."

"But…but…"

Carlisle cleared his throat, which earned him a look from Esme. "Renee, perhaps you should take that walk with Charles. It would be best to listen to his explanation before going off in a tangent. It's very un-lady like." For moment, I thought he was being serious, that was until he looked at me with a smile.

A huff. A groan. And a grunt. "Fine. Charles, let us take that walk shall we. I expect a full and detailed explanation of." She turned to Carlisle and Esme. "Sorry. We will meet up with you later. Maybe Isabella and Jacob can show you around while you wait."

Jacob looked at me and then to his father who simply nodded.

"Wonderful idea mother."

My mother gave me this 'we will talk later' look, took my father's arm and off they went. I let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding and looked to Carlisle. "Thank you for that. We are very grateful you stopped her. I don't know how much longer she would have gone on."

"It's no problem dear. I could see how it was bothering you and your young man." He replied softly.

"Jacob, this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme and this is Emmett Cullen." Jacob shook hands with both Emmett and Carlisle and then bent his head and kissed Esme's hand.

"It is very nice to meet you Jacob. You two are married I heard? That is...wonderful." Esme said with false enthusiasm.

"Well Bella, I cannot believe you got married and I was not there. I feel horrible about it." I smiled at Emmett and he winked. "Are you even going to pretend that you missed me?" He opened his arms and I ran into them, throwing my arms around his neck.

"Isabella, Emmett, please. I believe we have told you both many times before that that is not appropriate behavior. I realize that we are in the middle of the woods but we must still remain civilized."

"Esme, dear that was a bit rude. This is not the woods; this is Jacob's home and Isabella's as well now." Carlisle said softly.

"Ah yes, I did not intent to offend, please excuse me Jacob, Isabella." I rolled my eyes and Jacob made a grunting noise. Well at least we're on the same page.

"Mother, father, let us leave Bella with her new husband now. We need to get familiar with the lands and father did you not say that you needed to speak with Charles?" Carlisle nodded and then they all walked away.

It did not escape my attention that Esme continued to look back at Jacob and me as they passed with a clear look of confusion and disgust on her face.

"Jake, can we go back to the camp as well? I would like to visit with Alice for a moment." Even if she would not know I was there.

"Of course we can Bells." He grabbed my hand and we headed to the camp.

The entire way there, Jake rubbed soothing circles on my hand with his thumb. It's funny how one tiny little gesture can be so comforting. If anyone else had done this, I don't know if I'd feel this calm. He has such a way of making me feel better. One simple smile of touch of his hand and instantly I feel warm inside. It's like being around the sun when I'm with Jacob.

I spotted Alice and Jasper sitting on a log with Jasper trying to get Alice to eat some pieces of fruit he had laid out. I squeezed Jacob's hand before I released him and started to walk towards them. I could hear Jasper cooing to Alice while she just sat there and stared at nothing.

"Come on Allie, I beg you please eat something." He looked up when he saw me approaching. "Hello Isabella, I am sure you are here to see Allie." I nodded.

"How is she?" I could not think of anything else to say. What do you say to someone who's had so many miscarriages? Are there even words that one can utter to bring some sort of comfort? If there are, then I certainly do not know them.

"Honestly Bella, she is not getting any better. But I cannot find it anywhere in my heart to lock her away. I know she will come back to me, she just needs to get past this." He stroked her hair lovingly. "Alice, sweetheart, Isabella is here. You remember Bella right. Come on Allie say something sweetheart please?" Alice continued to stare, not moving, not even blinking. "I'm sorry Bella."

"It is alright Jasper. I should be getting back to Jacob anyhow. I have plans to spend the night with some of the women of the tribe today, you know get to know them all better."

"Of course Bella, please come visit with Alice again soon. I know it doesn't appear to be so but this helps her." I did not know whether he was trying to convince me or himself.

"I am sure it does Jasper. I will see you both later." I kissed his cheek and Alice's and returned to Jacob.

"Are you alright Bells?" He asks as he takes my hand in his.

"Just wish I could do more for Alice. She isn't talking to Jasper, she didn't even know I was there. There's nothing I can do, I'm useless." I sniffed back some tears.

Jake took that moment to pull me into his arms and run his fingers over my back. "I'm so sorry about your friend. And don't ever call yourself useless again." He pulled away and titled my chin so we were eye to eye. "In life there will be things you can't control. In those times, you have to have hope. Hope that all will be right again. And it will. Your friend will get better because she has you and those who love her by her side."

"Thanks Jake, I really needed that." I leaned up and kissed his cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN from ShavehC: Hi everyone! Sorry it's been so long since our last post. It was totally my fault. I had to get some updates done for a few of my other fics first. But now almost everything has been updated and one story has even been completed. That is such a huge weight off my shoulders and it leaves me more time for you guys. Anyway thank you all so much for all the adds and reviews that flood bluebaby's inbox whenever we post. You are all so very wonderful! What would we do without you...**

**AN from bluebaby: We promise we won't make you wait so long for the next ch. Thanks again for your support!**

**BPOV**

Walking back to the camp with Jacob I could not help but think of Alice. When she and Jasper had first gotten married, she was so full of life. You almost had to tie her down to keep her still. After she lost the first baby, she still had hope that she'd have another. Once she got pregnant again and lost that one, she started to lose some of the fire in her eyes. And then after the third one she completely checked out. I wish God would send her angel. Someone to help bring her back to life. I miss the fiery passionate woman that was my friend. I long for the days where a smile graces her face and her eyes filled with life. I pray for her dark days to be over.

"Bells, she is going to get through this at some point. You and Jasper both have to continue to be patient with her. Death can sometimes be hard thing to deal with. Sometimes it takes a while to get back to yourself."

"Is that how you felt when you lost your mother?"

"Actually, I was alright. I did not have the time to be distraught. I had to be strong for my father. Just as he had to be strong for me. Together we both moved forward. But a few years ago, Seth and Leah lost their mother. We all thought Leah would take it the hardest, when in fact it was Seth. He was a lot like Alice; he did not speak, he did not want anyone around him."

"He seems alright now." I grabbed Jacob's hand as we continued to walk. Poor Seth. I could not imagine losing my mother. She has her moments here and there, but I love her all the same.

"He is better now, but he is far from alright. Leah is not all right either but she is strong. You will meet her in just a moment." I paused and he turned to face me.

"Bells?"

"Jake, I am so nervous. What if the women of your tribe do not like me? I mean, they were not exactly thrilled at our wedding." I remember seeing several of the women looking at me as if they would love nothing more than to wrap their long ponytails around my neck.

"Bella it will be alright. I will admit that there are a few women who are not thrilled with this, but Emily and Kimberly are very supportive. And they both hold a lot of influence over the others."

"If Claire and Kimberly are the ones who are supportive, then why are you making me spend the day with Leah?"

"Bells, Leah is my cousin and we are very close. I want her to like you and she does not really dislike you; she just does not trust pale faces. But once she gets to know you she will adore you as I do." I could not help smiling and blushing a little at that.

"Do you really Jake...adore me I mean?" He smiled.

"Yes. What can I say; you are growing on me." We both laughed.

Once I realized we had made it to the camp, I was nervous all over again. Jacob held my hand tighter and led me over to where a group of women was sewing clothes.

"Good morning ladies." Jacob greeted and immediately all the women smiled. I could not say that I blamed them for that. He had the same effect on me as well. "You all remember my wife Bella do you not." And say goodbye to the smiles.

"Good morning." I said shyly. They all plastered on false smiles and nodded at me.

"Bella is here to spend the day with you, Leah." The beautiful girl tried to smile as sincerely as she could but it was obvious she did not want to do this.

I remembered seeing Leah the first day I arrived here. I had been captivated by how beautiful she was. Now that I was looking at her again, she looks so much like my Jacob. My Jacob…that sounds nice.

"It is very...nice to see you again, Bella." Leah really was trying.

"It is lovely to see you as well, Leah." She smiled a little more at that.

"Bella, we are so excited to have you spend time with us today. We thought we would never be able to pull you away from Hon...Jacob." Emily leapt off the ground and wrapped her arms around me. Oh thank goodness. I reacted quickly wrapping my arms around her as well. "Do not fear; we are going to have a great day together." She winked and I smiled. This day might just go well.

"Bells, I am going to leave you with the girls and I will see you later today." Jacob pulled me into his arms and kissed me deeply. He did not release me until we heard a chorus of 'awws' from whom I assumed was Claire and Kimberly.

He pulled away smiling and then took off. I knew I was blushing heavily right now but I really could not help it.

"Bella, do not be embarrassed. Jacob is your husband. I will admit he is not usually one for showing public affection but I think he just wants the tribe to see that he cares about you. It will make it easier for everyone to accept you." She explained and I had to admit it made perfect sense.

"Come Bella, sit with us." Kimberly patted the area between herself and Leah. "So Bella, talk to us. How was your wedding night?" Oh no. How was I going to answer that? Honestly I assume.

"It was wonderful. Jacob is a very gentle, caring man and I fell extremely blessed to have him." That was the truth.

"Oh come on Bella tell us more. I mean what was it like. Did it hurt?" Kimberly was not letting this go.

"Jacob was very patient with me and understanding. We kissed a lot." That was also true.

"That sounds so romantic Bella." Claire said smiling.

"It sounds like they did not..." Leah started but the pleading look in my eyes brought her silence quickly. "It sounds like they do not want anyone to know the details of their first night together. Which I can understand so Kim…leave Bella alone."

"I was making conversation Leah." Kim said innocently.

"Pick another topic." Leah said through gritted teeth.

"I have another topic." Claire was clearly trying to keep the peace here. "Bella, would you like us to show you how to make our clothes? Jacob might enjoy it if you started making his...trousers as you all would call them." She giggled. "We could teach you and you can surprise him with a pair tonight."

It was a fantastic idea. I couldn't wait to make Jacob clothes. He'll be so proud of me.

"I would love that...please teach me." And teach me they did.

**Three hours later**

**JPOV**

For the past three hours I've been walking around thinking about Bella and my brief talk with my father. He informed me that the elders had called for a meeting tomorrow. This gives me a chance to talk to them about telling Bella about the wolves.

Speaking of Bella, leaving her alone with the girls was quite hard. I rather missed her when she was not around. Her smile, her voice, the softness of her hand in mine. And those big brown eyes that beckoned me to gaze upon them. I sound like a lovesick pup.

Besides not having her with me, I felt rather bad for leaving her with them knowing full well she was nervous. Not that I do not blame her of course. Some of the girls here could be quite intimidating. But not Claire and Kim. They were harmless. Leah on the other hand, was not. She was great once you got to know her, but trusting the pale faces is not something that will happen easily. I just hope her day with my wife goes well. To have them not get along would be awful. Sigh.


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

"Bella sweetheart, is everything alright?" Jacob and I were walking back to our tent after my long day with the ladies of his tribe. It was a good day, until my mother ruined it.

"Oh yes everything is fine. My mother came to visit with me earlier."

"Would you like to talk about it?" I shook my head. I did not even want to think about it if I was being honest. But Jacob is my husband, he should know.

"She was just making her feelings on our marriage very clear." She practically screamed at me.

"She is not happy I assume?"

"Not happy is quite the understatement." More like in a blind fit of rage.

"Tell me exactly what happened Bella."

**Flashback **

I was enjoying a very pleasant afternoon with Claire, Leah and Kim. They'd helped me make a pair of trousers for Jacob and were talking about making one of their dresses for me. I was open to that. It certainly would be a nice surprise for Jacob. I bet he would love to see me in a tribal dress.

"I think he will love it Bella. Once he sees you in one of our dresses he may never let you out of that tent again." Oh Kim. I couldn't help looking away because I knew I'd be blushing right now.

"Kim, I have told you before to stop it! Bella does not wish to discuss what happens when she and Jacob are alone. Stop attempting to coax it out of her." Thank you Leah. Leah is a godsend. My only saving grace from Kim's constant questions.

"Alright, alright. Forgive me Bella. I will not talk about that anymore...today." She winked and we all laughed. Leah could do nothing but laugh and shake her head.

"Isabella!" I turned in the direction my name had been called from to see my mother making her way over to the group. She did not look pleased. Oh no. This cannot be good. She looks like she is going to skin a cat.

"Hello mother, how was your talk with father?"

"That talk is not yet finished. Isabella dear, I hate to pull you away from these...ladies but I need to speak with you. Now." I excused myself from the girls and followed my mother into the nearby woods. As soon as we were alone her hands were on my face.

"Oh my daughter! Are you alright? Has he hurt you? I will make your father fix this. What has he made you do with him? That savage!"

"Mother! I must insist that you hold your tongue when speaking of my husband. I assure you he is no savage. He is a very kind loving man. I am quite happy to be his wife." More than happy I should say. Jacob was a true gentleman. He was anything but savage. If anything, mother was the savage. The way she's judging him, it's downright wrong!

"Isabella, what on earth is the matter with you? Is he making you say these things? Is your father? Jacob?"

"No one is making me say anything. I have my own voice and you better than anyone else should know that. This has been hard on everyone but Jacob has been so good to me and his people are trying to be supportive and welcoming. Why can't you be welcoming? He's done nothing to warrant your disapproval of him."

"I do not believe what I am hearing. Isabella, have you lain with this man?" How dare she ask me that!

"I am a married woman mother. What I do with my husband is strictly between myself and my husband." And if there was something, I certainly would not come to you about it. I would rather go to father, ok no, I'd go to Leah if anything.

"You have am I correct? You have allowed him to put his filthy dark hands all over you!" By now I am seeing red. What right does she have to talk of Jacob like that? Lain his dirty hands on me, preposterous! His hands are very warm, soft and feel amazing. Whoa, easy there Bella.

"Mother! That is enough! You should be ashamed of yourself for the things you are saying."

"I should be ashamed! You are married to a man that can offer you nothing! How could you allow this to happen? Edward was offering you the world and he can give it to you! How could you pull something like this on him?"

Edward? She thinks he's a better choice? I'd rather marry a dog than have married Edward.

"Edward was the one offering me nothing! Nothing but a life of walking behind him, obeying his every command and never being able to have my own thoughts or opinions. I would have never been happy with him. Never."

"Happiness is overrated Isabella. I can see I will get nowhere trying to reason with you. I will take care of this myself." She stormed off before I had time to inquire about exactly what she meant by that. I knew it was nothing good.

**End of Flashback**

"I am sorry that happened to you Bella. But thank you for coming to my defense."

"I had no reason not to. You have been so wonderful to me." He's been more than wonderful.

"Same as you. I thought at first that this marriage would have been horrible. But meeting you, being around you, it is far more enjoyable that I expected. You are amazing Bella." He says to me as he caresses my cheek. I can feel the heat rushing to my face. God this man is so sweet.

"Jacob, you're so sweet. I'm glad we proved everyone wrong about this marriage, as well as ourselves. Being with you is like being around the sun. You're so warm, kind and bright. There is never a dull moment. And your culture, it's so interesting. I cannot wait to learn more about it and you. You're great friend and husband."

I looked up into those eyes of his and I swear my heart melted. He was smiling so wide I thought his lips would touch his ears! Making him smile made me feel so giddy and fuzzy.

"And you Bella are a great wife and friend to me as well. I love that you want to learn about my people. It warms my soul to hear being with me is freeing. I'm glad you can be yourself with me."

"That's what bothered me about my talk with mother. She wanted me with Edward out of all people. The man is downright rude, arrogant and controlling. I would have felt like a puppet with him. I couldn't live my life knowing that he controlled all I did. With you, I don't have that worry. My mother cannot seem to understand that. Sometimes I think if she was younger, she'd want to marry him." Eww, what a disturbing mental image that is.

"Haha. I cannot fathom why anyone would want to marry such an annoying golden overgrown ferret."

"Haha, I love your nickname for him. Overgrown golden ferret. Ah aha ha." My hands are at my sides in a flash. I don't think I've ever laughed so hard!

I look up to find Jacob is laughing as hard as I am. We've both gone mad with giggles. It is quite a sight actually. His long black hair is dangling at his shoulders as he shakes with laughter. Those pearly white teeth shine below his soft pink lips. And that laugh. Such a deep adorable laugh that instantly catches on. I want him to stop laughing so I can pull him close and kiss those delectable lips that taste of woods and warmth. Listen to me, talking about jumping my husband. The thought makes me smile. My husband. Gurggle. Gurggle. Then my stomach had to go and ruin the moment.

"It sounds like you are hungry my dear wife. We should eat. Come on." He stands up and holds out his hand. I gladly take it.

Dinner turned out to be really good. We ate with his family, my father and mother decided to eat by themselves. Guess mother wasn't really in the best of moods. Afterwards, we walked by the lake. It was breath taking under moonlight. The flow of the water reminded me of something heard about in fairy tales. The entire time Jacob held my hand, sending shivers up my spine. I couldn't wait to get back to our tent so I could kiss him. Since my stomach had so rudely interrupted me before, bad stomach. He seemed anxious as well; I think he knows how badly I want to kiss him.

In a blink of an eye, we arrived back at the tent. Jacob held the door open for me, what a gentleman.

As soon as he was inside, I found courage from heaven knows where and attacked his mouth with my own. This kiss was so passionate. I wanted him to feel how much I wanted him. Our mouths were still closed though and that was not working for me. I licked around his lips slowly and he opened for me. As soon as I felt his sweet breath against my tongue, I was lost. Lost in Jacob. My husband, my future.

I still was not quite ready to cross that line, but we were married. There was nothing wrong with exploring each other's bodies, right?

"Jacob...dress...off." It was getting very difficult for me to form a complete thought while Jacob's tongue was caressing my neck.

Thankfully he knew what I wanted and his hands were quickly going to work. My dress was off my body and on the ground below me in almost a flash. Jacob pulled me back against his body and all I could feel was him. His lips, his tongue and his hands were everywhere. And I wanted more.

He gently laid us down on our little makeshift bed that was perfectly comfortable all things considered. Once I was flat on my back with him hovering over me, I felt his hands sliding gently up my thighs. I hoisted my leg up and wrapped it around his body and I swear I heard him growl.

We were kissing and touching each other all over but Jacob never tried to do more. It was amazing how he always knew what I needed. When I brought my tongue out to lick across his neck I definitely heard that growl and it caused something in my body to spring to life. I bit down as hard as I could on Jacob's neck and he growled loudly this time. It was the most erotic thing I have ever experienced. It brought me so much joy to know I could please him like this.

"Bella, we have to stop. If we do not I swear I will take you. I will not be capable of stopping myself." He was saying the words and yet his hands and lips were still exploring my body.

"You will know when to stop. I know you will. You would never do anything that I did not want you to. Please Jake do not stop." And he did not stop. He continued to kiss me, touch me and explore me until I was breathless.


	7. Chapter 7

**The next morning**

**JPOV**

The morning sun had just risen to the sky when I left for the council meeting. Bright oranges, yellows and hints of pink danced in the sky. So beautiful a morning, it's a shame Bella cannot be with me to see this. She would love the sight. And the sounds. Off in the distance under the rustling of leaves, doves could be heard singing their songs. Songs of love and beauty. Accompanying them I hear the chirps of baby birds and looked up. A mother robin hovered above her nest worm in mouth. Feeding time for younglings. I wish I could have stayed with Bella this morning and eaten with her, but the elders called.

When my father told me of the meeting all I could think of was why. Could it be they are curious if I've consummated my marriage? No, that cannot be it. At least I hope it is not. I just hope whatever it is, it's not bad and that I am able to put in my request of revealing the wolves to Bella. I hate lying to her. I hate looking into those eyes of hers each day knowing I'm keeping something from her. Marriage is based upon an honest and open relationship. Please great spirits please let them grant my request.

Sigh. The mist was lifting and pretty soon the warm rays of the sun caressed my skin. Mhmm, such warmth. It reminds me of Bella's enrapturing embrace. Stop Jacob. You'll not be able to concentrate if you keep thinking about her. Damn my rational side. My mind had to be focused. I was just outside the council loge where my father stood waiting. Just keep your thoughts on your request. Do not back down. And for heaven's sake, try not to envision the sleeping beauty back at your tent!

"Good morning my son."

"Good morning dad," I met his gaze. I knew from the look in his eyes he had seen through my façade of being ok. I can't shake the feeling that this meeting is not going to go well.

My father clasped a friendly hand on my shoulder and smiled. "Do not worry kid; everything is going to be alright. There is nothing to be nervous about."

That is easy for him to say. "Thanks. We should probably make our way in. I don't want to keep the elders waiting."

He laughed. "You mean you want to hurry and be done so you can go back to your wife."

For the first time I blushed in front of my father. Lovely. And with that, I made into the wolves den.

Sitting before me was Old Quil, Harry and his wife Sue, Embry's mom Kay and my father.

"Hello Hon...Jacob. It is nice to have or future chief with us." Kay said with a smile.

"You requested this meeting or I supposed ordered would be more appropriate. I am not bothered though, I have a few things I would like to discuss with the council, perhaps you should all go first."

"Very well, we wanted to know how close you are to phasing." It was question; it was another order for me to follow. Harry was very formal at these meetings. Outside of here he is much more mellow. 

"Well Bella made a few comments about my body temperature last night and I am sure you all can see that I am growing but there have been no changes in my temper."

"Are you certain of this? You must be sure, son. We cannot risk you losing your temper and accidently hurting Bella. It would not end well for us." I know dad. No need to remind me.

"If you are close, you need to tell us. We would need to force your transformation so that it does not happen in front of Bella or any of the other pale faces for that matter." Did I hear Old Quil right?

"Force my transformation? And what exactly would you have told my wife after you forced my transformation? If my memory serves me correctly, Sam had to stay away from the tribe for weeks after he first phased." There is no way I leaving Bella now.

"She would have been told that you were sent on a vision quest and there would be nothing she could have done to interfere. Son, there is no other way." My father stated.

"What if there is? What if I just tell Bella the truth?"

"Tell a pale face! Are you insane?" Old Quil shouted.His eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"She is my wife! I will not continue to lie to her!"

"She is an outsider! You can never tell her this. She is a pale face; they fear magic of any kind. Telling her will only end in disaster." Kay's voice rang out.

"Then why was I allowed to marry her? This is not a secret I can keep from my wife. She will know something is wrong. Bella and I have a bond..."

"You have a bond to this tribe! You have an obligation to our people! This girl..." Harry started.

"She is my imprint!" I heard several intakes of breath. "At least I believe she is. The way I feel about her is everything Sam described about his feelings for Leah. I want to tell her the truth; I know she can handle it."

"Jacob that is not possible. None of the Alphas has ever had an imprint because it clouds the ability to lead. If she were your imprint, you would always put her needs above those of the tribe and the pack. It would not work, Alphas do not imprint." Sue said calmly.

"Then maybe I am not your Alpha because I know what I feel for her. I am in tune with her every need. I see her and I see my future, the mother of my children. My world."

"Perhaps your feelings for her are strong. I mean your marriage is very new, I think you are just enjoying the first few months of marriage my son." You are wrong dad. Very wrong.

"Yes, perhaps you are just enjoying having the white girl in your bed." How dare Harry say that to me!

"Do not ever disrespect my wife in that way! Her name is Bella and I do not want to hear her called anything except that. And my feelings are not about that, I am falling in love with her."

"That is enough Jacob! I will not hear of such things. You were allowed to marry this girl only to keep our secret and our tribe safe. We never meant for you to fall in love with her. This is about obligation, not romance and do not be foolish enough to believe that she will ever love you back." Old Quil sneered.

I did not want to hear another word of that nonsense. I hastily left the council members to bicker amongst themselves. The sound of my footsteps drowned out their harsh voices. How dare they! The nerve of them to judge Bella like that. To imply that she is not trustworthy. My insides are boiling with rage.

Behind me, a twig snapped and I hear someone call out, "Jacob, stop." It's my father.

"Why should I? So you can tell me that the council is right? They're wrong. Bella is not like that."

"I know son. But you must understand why they rejected it. It's not safe to expose it. If she was your imprint, then yes. But because you're alpha it is not possible."

"ButI think I have imprinted. I keep hearing this voice inside my head. The day of the wedding it started. I kept hearing this dominant growl say MINE. I cannot stop thinking about her and when we are apart, I feel this ache, like part of me is missing. And then when we are together, it's like magic. My heart soars."

"I will admit that it does sound like imprinting but son it is not possible. I am sorry but Bella is not your imprint."

"Why not? Because you and the Elders say so? I know what I feel and I know what Bella means to me. I know what this is." My own father won't even believe me.

"The voice in your head, how does it sound?"

"It sounds like me but almost like a growl. Do you know what it is?" He has to know, he knows everything.

"It is your wolf but you should not be hearing him yet. What else does he say?"

"Nothing else, all he ever says is MINE. What does it mean?"

"Maybe the wolf recognizes Bella as your wife."

"Or maybe the wolf recognizes Bella as my mate." I know it does. I feel it deep down.

"She cannot be your mate, son. I'm sorry but those are the facts. Perhaps you really do feel strongly for her but she is not your imprint. It is not even possible for you to have an imprint."

"So because you and the other Alphas did not imprint that means it is not possible for me either, is that what you want me to believe? And you know what now that I think about it, I am not the Alpha...you are. So how do you know she is not my imprint?"

"You will be Alpha; it is in your blood my son. I can see that you care much for Bella and I am glad for that. I want you to have love in your life but she is not your imprint. I am very sorry. I know that makes you angry but I also know that deep down you know that I am right. Even if you were capable of imprinting, it would not be this girl. She knows nothing of our tribe, how can she be perfect for our leader. Perhaps you should consider that."

"You know what…I have to be getting back to my wife. She is probably wondering where I am." I do not give him a chance to reply. His voice is not something I wish to endure any longer.

The walk back to the tent was short. I entered to find Bella awake and putting her hair into a ponytail.

"Good morning Jacob." She says sweetly. I should be happy, but the meeting is still fresh in my mind. "Where were you? I woke up and you were not here." She looked worried.

"Meeting with the council. Sorry. I did not want to disturb you. You looked peaceful."

She walked over to me and kissed my cheek. "Thank you. How did your meeting go? Is everything alright?"

Her question was not one I wished to answer. "Fine. And yes it is."

I do not think she bought my lies. She looked at me curiously and furrowed her brow. Please do not push for more. I know she means well, but right now is not the time.

"Are you sure? You do not look like all is well. What happened Jacob?"

"I said nothing happened. All is fine." I snapped.

"Jacob, I am your wife. Please tell me what is bothering you. I know that there is something. I can tell by the way that you walked in. No smile graces your lips and your body seems tense. I am only trying to be there for you. Why will you not tell me what is wrong."

The last shred of will power I had snapped. "You want to know what is bothering me? You. Your incessant nagging. I told you I am fine. You are more annoying than a child!"

For a second she looked as if she were about to cry. Instead, her eyes flared with anger. "How dare you! I am trying to be nice and you're being a…a…a big jerk! Excuse me for trying to help. From now you can talk to the bloody trees about your problems!" And with that, she stormed out. Good riddance!

I had not meant to snap at her, but she would not stop. Ugh! I need to go for a walk.

I had been walking for all of five minutes when I heard, "Jacob my boy, how are you? Come take a walk with me." It was Charles, Bella's father. This was the last thing I needed.

**BPOV**

Oh the nerve of that man! Snapping at me like a snapping turtle. Who does he think he is, king of England? He had no reason to be so unpleasant with me. I was doing nothing wrong but trying to help him. Ugh. Men! I have a good mind to go back there and give him a good tongue-lashing.

Just then Billy came into view. His kind eyes found mine and he smiled. "Good morning Bella."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Ok, so it's been forever since we've updated, but in our defense, we've been super busy. Me with school and ShavehC with computer problems. But we promise not to make you wait long for the next ch. We hope you enjoy this!**

**BPOV**

"Good Morning Billy." This is really not what I need right now.

"How are you today? Well I hope."

"Oh yes of course, I am well. And how are you?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Oh I am fine but if I can be honest with you; you do not look well Isabella. Are you sure there is nothing bothering you?" Oh for Pete's sake. Do all parents use your full name when they know you are lying?

"It is nothing really Jacob and I had a little martial tiff." It's not something one wishes to talk about with their in laws.

"A tiff, what about?"

"He was upset when he came home from that meeting with you and the Elders. I simply asked him what happened and he got a very upset with me. I did not mean to push him but he was lying to me I could tell."

"How could you tell? No disrespect Isabella but you and Jacob hardly know each other."

"And no disrespect to you either but he is my husband and I know him. I know what I feel for him and what he feels for me and I am so sick of everyone trying to discount that." It was their idea for this marriage, why are they working so hard to make sure it fails?

"And what do you feel for him?"

"I feel like he completes me and I complete him. Jacob is the other half of my soul. I don't care how we found each other or how this marriage came to be it is right. I feel that with every fiber of my being."

"That is very kind of you to say but the fact of the matter is that you and Jacob are very different people. You come from two very different lives and…"

"And what? What did you all expect to happened once Jacob and I were married. Were you not expecting us to get along? Did you not think that we would make this work; that we would want to? Are you the reason he was so upset when he returned home? What did you say to him at that meeting?"

"We simply pointed out the facts. Jacob getting feelings for you and you for him is pointless. The two of you will never work." THEN WHY DID YOU ARRANGE THE MARRIAGE!

"How dare you! Any of you! You allowed us…no, forced us to be married and now you tell us that it won't work. What is wrong with you people? You know what don't answer that. I do not care what is wrong. Jacob and I are married and we are in this together and whatever plans anyone thinks they have to break us apart; they are wasting their own time. We are going to be together. So all of you may as well get bloody use to it." Billy started to speak but I cut him off. "And another thing, the next time you and your council of Elders want to discuss my marriage I'd like to be present. I mean it makes plenty of sense to me seeing as how the only two people involved in this marriage are Bella and Jacob." Stick that in your peace pipe and smoke.

"That is where you are wrong Bella. It is more than just you and Jacob in this marriage. And the sooner the both of you accept that, the easier things will be for everyone."

"We do not have to accept one bloody thing and we do not want my mother or your council's opinions on our marriage. We can handle this, whatever it is."

"Well I must say you have a lot more fire in you then I would have expected; perhaps you are Jacob's imprint after all." Damn right I am…wait, what the heck is an imprint?

"Perhaps I'm Jacob's what? What's an imprint?"

"Umm… it's a Quileute word that means…perfect mate." He was lying but I didn't push.

"Well then I can assure you that I am most certainly Jacob's imprint. I'm not saying we're in love or anything but…you know." He chuckled.

"I like you Bella and I can see why my son is so smitten. If you and Jacob are this sure about each other then I hope you are both prepared. The road ahead of the two of you will not be an easy one. There are those who will never be happy with this relationship."

"We can handle them, now if you will excuse me I need to go find my husband. Now that I know why he was so upset I believe I do owe him an apology."

"Of course I will leave you to do that then. If you ever need to talk to someone about him, no one knows him better than me." He winked and I smiled.

I feel so much better now that I've talked with Billy. The air seems a lot clearer and my chest lighter. Maybe this day will turn out to be better now.

Whimper…whimper…What is that noise? I look around and notice that the sound is coming from where the meadow is. I hope no one is hurt. Jake can wait a little longer.

**JPOV**

What is the matter with me? I was rude to Bella when she'd done nothing wrong. I was angry with the Elders for the things they'd said to me about my relationship with Bella. I mean how dare they tell me that Bella was not my imprint. I know what I feel in my heart. They just do not understand. They're supposed to be the tribe's wisest; and right now, they are acting far from wise.

All that aside, there was no reason for me to take my frustrations out on Bella. I need to go back and apologize.

"Jacob my boy! What are you doing out so early this morning?" Perfect, just what I need.

"Hello Charlie, I'm just enjoying the fresh morning air." He looks pleasant this morning. I wish I was that pleasant right now.

"Is that so? Well you seem a bit troubled. Is everything alright with my Isabella?" Of course, if you call me snapping at her for no reason fine.

"All is well Charlie. We're just adjusting to married life. We're figuring out that everyday won't be sunny and bright."

He looks at me with an understanding smile. "Ah, I see. Did you two finally have your first fight as a married couple?"

"Of some sorts, yes. But the entire thing was my fault."

"Son, it is always our fault. What happened?"

"I was upset about a few things and I took it out on Bella. I hurt her feelings and made her a little angry as well." He chuckled.

"My little girl does have quite the temper when she wants to. How are things fairing with you two otherwise?"

"We are doing very well. Although it seems that no one wants this marriage to work aside from Bella and myself."

"And me. Jacob, you are a good man. You're strong in your convictions. Bella needs a man like you to take care of her."

"Well Bella's mother seems to think I am the exact opposite of what she needs."

"My wife is a lovely woman. She is an excellent wife and mother but she lacks any depth. I know what you're referring to Jacob. My wife sees Edward Cullen and the material things he can provide for Bella. But beyond that, there is little else. I know my daughter and she would never be happy with someone like him. He is controlling and I have always felt that he would drain all the life and brightness out of Bella if he ever got his hands on her. He'd ruin one of the most beautiful things in my life. I will not allow that to happen to her."

I was shocked that Charlie was sharing these things with me. I just assumed Charlie felt the same way about my marriage to Bella as Renee did. Clearly, I was wrong.

"Edward is a wealthy, handsome young man but incredibly weak-willed. He lives for Carlisle's approval even though Carlisle has never done anything to make him behave in such a manner. Edward is who Renee wants for Bella not who Bella nor I want for her."

"Bella wants me and I'm fully aware of that. I want her as well. But it is very difficult when it seems that everyone is against us."

"Jacob, you and Bella are both stronger than this; if both of you are sure of how you feel for one another then that is enough. Never mind what anyone else's opinion of your marriage is."

"Charlie, I have to say I never thought you and I would have a conversation like this."

"Well Jacob my boy, I'm a man of many levels. Just keep your chin up son, everything will work out alright."

For our sake, I hope it does.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch 9**

As I walked further down the trail, the whimpers grew louder but so did something else. There was person, a man near whatever it was that was making the sound.

Finally, I saw it; a helpless young wolf pup cowering near a tree while Edward Cullen was poking at it with a stick and taunting it. The pup looked to be a few weeks old with a brown russet coloring with a little tan on its belly.

"Edward! What on earth do you think you're doing? Get away from it!" He rolled his eyes.

"It is only a stupid animal Isabella. Do not be such a woman about this."

"And you are only a disgusting pig yet no one has poked you with a stick." I pushed him aside, reached for the defenseless animal and lifted him into my arms. It nuzzled itself against me and whined contently. I think I just fell in love with this pup.

"Isabella Thompson, put that disgusting animal down right this second. It belongs on the smoking end of a gun." That was the final straw. Before I could stop myself, I reached back with all my strength and slapped Edward clear across the face.

"How dare you threaten this poor defenseless animal. You disgust me! Don't you ever come near him again. And my name is Isabella Black. Don't you forget it." Take that you egotistical, psychotic bastard. I'd like to have you on the smoking end of a gun. And I'd be all too happy to pull the damn trigger.

"Oh please, it shouldn't be. And that is an animal Isabella. One that will grow up and try to kill you. The world would be a much better place if someone just got rid of him."

"Now that is funny Edward, I was thinking the exact same thing about you. Pig!" I cuddled the wolf even closer to my chest and stormed away. The nerve of that bastard! How dare he. My mother wanted me to marry that cold-hearted snake. She's raving mad! What did the pup do to warrant such cruelty? I swear that man has no heart. He feels no compassion or love for anything other than his inflated ego.

"There there little one, I've got you. I won't let anything or anyone harm you." I cooed and scratched behind its ears. This earned me a content sigh and a playful lick.

When I arrived back at the tent Jacob was there waiting.

"Bells there you are. I'm so sorry about…what is that?" His gaze fell on the bundle of fur cuddle against my bosom.

"A wolf pup?" I shrugged.

"Bells, where did you get the pup from?"

"I found him in the woods all alone. Edward was teasing him and poking at him with a huge stick. I couldn't just leave him there." My poor little pup.

"Alright so Edward is a jerk that has no respect for nature. But what exactly do you plan to do with the little wolf now?"

"I had my heart set on keeping him." Please say yes. I can't bear the thought of letting him go. He needs me.

"No Bells, we can't." He says sternly.

"Jake, please. Can we at least keep him until we find his family?" Surely the pack must be close by if this little guy was not too far from the tribe.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" He asks.

"Well there are wolves around here all the time; maybe he belongs to one of them." It can't be that hard to track them down.

"He doesn't Bella." How would he know?

"You don't know that. Jake, please. I cannot think of what will happen to him if we send him back out there alone. Edward is gunning for him; I know he'll find him again."

My mind started coming up with a vast of images of what could happen out there. He could get shot by a hunter, killed by bigger animals or even starve to death. At a few weeks old, I doubt the pup could hunt. There's no way he can fend for himself. I have to take care of him. I thought Jacob of all people would understand. But there he stands a mere four feet away crushing my heart.

"Bells, I…" He looks at me and I know that if I push just a little more, I can get him to change his mind. He hasn't taken his eyes off the pup, but not in a bad way. I notice that now that he looks rather pleased by the pup but unsure.

"Jacob, please. I won't be able to rest unless I know he's here; safely with us."

He sighed in defeat. "Alright my sweetheart, we will keep him, but only until he's old enough to fend for himself. Understand?" I squealed and nodded. I stood up on my toes and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you my love." I hadn't meant to call him that out loud but that's exactly what I was beginning to feel. Besides, it didn't seem to bother Jacob in the slightest. He simply smiled.

"Anything for you. Now before I was distracted, I was attempting to apologize for the manner in which I behaved this morning. I was upset but I should not have taken that out on you."

"I know what you were angry about. I saw your father during my walk and he explained everything."

"I was upset about what the elders said about our marriage during the meeting but that is not an excuse for the way I treated you. I will try to never let it happen again."

"I wish you would have spoken to me about it. We could have been angry with the elders together." He laughed. "Jake, what's an imprint?"

"What?" He looked shocked.

"When I was talking to your father today he said something about me being your imprint. What is that?"

"It's our word for soul mate; I guess is the best way to describe it right now."

It feels like there is more to it, I can see it in his eyes. When he's ready to tell me he will.

"Oh that is almost what your father said. I just felt as if he was holding something back. So you think I am your soul mate?" He pulled me into his arms and kissed me deeply.

"I know you are. Now it's been a long morning; even the little wolf looks tired. Let's sleep for a bit sweetheart."

"Alright." We laid down to rest and our new little wolf snuggled right in between us.

**Later in the day**

**JPOV**

I woke to a little fur ball curled against my chest. I can't believe she found this little guy. But what concerns me more is what the hell Edward Cullen was doing out in our woods. He had no business being there. I glance down at the pup and can't help the smile that crosses my face. He's a cute little thing. I gently run my hands over his back and scratch behind his ears. A purr like sound emits from its mouth and it gingerly rolls onto its side.

"Hehe. Cute little thing." It wants its belly rubbed. But where did the pup come from I wonder. Where is its mother? Poor thing is motherless, just like me. "Maybe the great spirits sent you to us fur ball."

"His name isn't fur ball." I look up to find Bella stretching and then laying on her side with her head propped up by her hand.

"I know. So what would you like to do today while we figure out what to name him."

"Well, since I'm becoming accustomed to your world, I was thinking of introducing you to mine."

What does she mean, introducing me to hers? Hopefully nothing that bad. I can deal with anything as long as it doesn't involve me having to spend time with Edward. Or being in the same vicinity as him. I must have looked confused because she spoke up.

"I thought we could go over to my side of town and take a stroll. Maybe visit the baker and grab a pastry. It doesn't matter what we do in town, just as long as we are together. They have to get used to seeing you around. You are my husband after all." She leaned over and placed a kiss to my lips.

I eased her on her back and gently lay above her. She gives me that smile that makes my heart beat as fast as a humming birds wings. Those lips are addicting. I can't help myself as I press my lips to hers. We continue for a minute or two before she breaks away panting.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" She smiles. What a cunning little thing.

"I don't know Bella. The towns' people aren't very accepting of us. They tolerate us when need be.

"If it makes you feel any better, Embry can come with us. I know how close you are. Besides, it will be good for the town people to mingle more with your people. We can learn from each other and they need to know that. Our marriage was to unite everyone and it is about time."

Such a stubborn woman. Strong willed, but stubborn.

"Alright. I'll go. But Embry is definitely coming. We can go now if you would like."

"What about the pup. Will he be ok here by himself? What if he runs off?"

"We can leave him with Sue if it would ease your mind. She'll take good care of him until we return."

"Thank you." This earns me another sweet kiss. I could kiss her all day. "Alright, enough kisses for you. Let us go get Embry." She winks at me as she stands up. What an evil woman. I'll have to get her later for torturing me.

"I'll carry the fur ball." The pup must have heard my comment because he stretched his little legs and wagged his tail. "Come here you." I pick him up and hold him eye level to me to get a good look at him. He takes this opportunity to lick my nose and give me this puppy dog eye look. "Oh don't you try buttering me up. Let's get you fed before we leave."

Bella stood to the side watching my interaction with a smile.

As we walked through my village, everyone greeted us with pleasant smiles and even a few 'good mornings'. It would not be this way once we made it to Bella's side and I knew that.

We didn't have to go far to find Embry or Sue. They were both sitting near the river with Seth and Leah.

"Good morning Hon…Jacob, Bella. I'm sorry Jacob's new name is taking a while to grow on me." Sue said with a pleasant smile.

"Good morning Sue, Seth, Embry…Leah." Bella smiled.

"Good morning." They all answered in unison.

"Jacob what's that you've got there?" Leah inquired.

"It appears to be a little wolf pup. Bella found him all alone in the woods. He was about to killed by an idiot with no respect for anyone who doesn't look like him." Bella chuckled at my comment.

We all looked down at the wolf to see that he had his head cocked to the side and was staring curiously at Embry. Only Embry and I knew that the little pup no doubt smelled the wolf on Embry.

"Anyhow, we came by to see if you could keep an eye on him while Bella and I go into town. She is afraid to leave him alone."

"Oh I would be happy to." Sue reached for the pup and he nearly jumped into her arms. Friendly little guy. I wonder…

"I'll help." Leah offered. "Oh my goodness he has to be the cutest thing I have ever seen. Hello little guy."

"Thank you Sue. Leah. We also came to see you would like to go into town with us Embry. I think if you came along it would make Jacob feel better."

"Absolutely. I would love to." Embry jumped to his feet eager to go with us.

"Do you mind if I come along too?" Seth asked. "I won't be any trouble, honest."

"Seth, of course you can come with us. The more the merrier." Bella said cheerfully.

"We should get going then." I said. "Sue we will come get him as soon as we're back from town."

"Oh take your time my dears. We're going to have a wonderful day together."

On our walk into town, Embry talked with Bella about how she was adjusting to life on our side of the fence. He asked if she was ready to go back to living with her own people. She told him that our people were starting to feel like her people too and that she was perfectly happy where she was as long as she was with me.

Seth stayed pretty quiet throughout the walk. He was looking around at all the changes Bella's people were making to our lands. They had torn down hundreds of trees to build their houses, stores and roads. It barely even looked like our home anymore.

"Bella!" We heard someone call from behind us. When we turned around it was none other than Emmett Cullen. "Fancy seeing you here. I didn't think you loved us anymore. Hello Jacob, Embry. Seth." I was surprised he'd bothered to remember our names. Most of the pale faces here only wanted to call us one thing. Savages.

"Hello Emmett. Jacob and I came into town for a walk and to see the progress you all were making with the building. It looks wonderful. Almost like home." Whose home sweetheart? Certainly not mine.

"Your father has had men working round the clock to get everything completed. We will turn this place into a civilized society in no time." Embry, Seth and I all snorted at that comment. Who said we weren't a civilized society before the pale faces decided to grace us with their presence.

"Jake, Emmett didn't mean anything by that. He was only saying…"

"I know what he meant sweetheart. It's alright. Let's look around some more." She smiled, nodded and took my hand.

This was the reason Bella and I had been forced into this marriage; so that Bella's people could build without blood shed. They didn't ban my people from this side of town but they didn't welcome us with out stretched arms either.

A proper English woman like Bella walking through the town escorted by three giant half dressed Indian men drew a lot of attention; many hushed conversations and intense stares. But Bella never acted as if she were ashamed to be with us. She was quite the opposite; introducing us to everyone we came across. She even kissed me in front of her priest. My wife was truly something special. She made losing half of my home completely worth it.

Seth's POV

This was all really strange. All these pale faces everywhere. Jacob seemed to be perfectly at ease. Especially with Bella by his side. Embry was a little uncomfortable but he would never show that to them.

I have to admit some of the pale faces were really nice like Bella and Dr. Cullen. Others like Edward...not so much. Some of them were very interesting to me like Alice. Dr. Cullen had told me what was wrong with her a while ago when I helped him set up his small office here.

I felt so bad for both her and Jasper. He looked so helpless and desperate. He looked as if he would give anything to have just a glimpse of his wife back. And Alice she just looked lost. As if she had no more reason to go on. I sort of understood what she was going through and I really wanted to try and help her. If I could that is.

While we were walking through town, I saw her sitting on a small bench with her husband still trying to coax some kind of response out of her. I decided to detour from the rest of the group. Bella smiled at me once she saw the direction I was headed. I walked over to them slowly.

"Hello Jasper." He looked up at me a little shocked.

"Seth...hello. Ahh this is my wife Alice. I'm sorry she can't speak but..."

"It is alright Jasper; Dr. Cullen already explained it to me. Do you mind if I talk to your wife for a moment?" He looked confused for a moment and then he sighed.

"I guess it really would hurt anything would it. I will be right over there." He pointed to a shop just a few feet away and then took off.

I sat down beside Alice and grabbed her tiny hand in mine. She was so cold. She was staring out seemly at nothing at all.

"Hello Alice, my name is Seth. I heard about what happened to you and it is really sad. I am twelve years old and when I was nine; I lost my mother. I know it is not really the same as what you have been through but..." She still just sat there so I continued.

"I know it seems like it is easier to just disappear but I had to learn that isn't really the way to handle things. There are a lot of people here that need you and miss you. Your husband Jasper, your father...maybe me. I mean I know I'm a little young but I feel a strange connection to you. I'm a child without a mother and you are a mother without a child. Maybe when you are better we can be there for each other. I will leave you alone for now Alice but if it's alright I will be back tomorrow." Just as I got ready to stand...she squeezed my hand.

**AN: In case anyone is confused, Seth is not Sue's son, she is his aunt. **


End file.
